Yuki's Sickness
by Karai
Summary: Yuki got sick by a little incident with Shuichi, him and the balcony. So, Shuichi stays home and takes care of him. Yuki's getting bored and satisfies himself with the memories... but will he leave it by that? PWP
1. High Fever

**A/N: before you start reading I would like to tell you that there's lemon in this (not in the 1st Chap), that's why it's M rated. Of course it YukixShu! They're CUTE!**

**Authoress: Karai**

**Editor: Chemical Connection**

**Yuki's sickness**

**--: Chapter 01 High fever :--**

"Yuki! I'm going!" Shuichi chirped early in the morning.

"…" no answer, which made Shuichi curious why, he always got a sleep-drunk answer off his lover who was still half asleep, but this time, the answer didn't come.

"Yuki?" Shuichi opened the door to his lover's room and stepped in, he saw Yuki lying underneath the covers, though he looked strange. Shuichi placed a hand upon his lover's forehead. 'It's hot.' He thought as he felt Yuki's temperature. "Yuki, are you feeling alright?"

Yuki's eyes opened slowly, as his head turned to face Shuichi. Shuichi saw something was wrong, dark bags of sickness marked Yuki's eyes, and too much water in Yuki's eyes told Shuichi something was wrong.

"Shuichi?" The novelist asked quietly, before he started coughing. Shuichi looked in horror at his lover, who was obviously not feeling well.

"Yuki! You're sick! You need some attention; I'll stay at home today." Shuichi said.

"No, you -cough- have to work, brat." Yuki said, turning around. "It will be over tomorrow."

"Well, I'm not so sure, you know what! I know something, I'll get the thermometer and if your temperature is lower than 38 degrees, I'll leave you alone, if it's higher, I'll stay home, is that a deal?" Shuichi said, getting a nod from Yuki.

"Deal." Yuki said with a sick voice, hoping his temperature was beneath the 38 degrees.

Shuichi ran out of the room, into the bathroom. Opening the medicine-closet, Shuichi took the thermometer, not minding to close the closet, Shuichi ran out of the bathroom into the room of his lover. He slowly put the thermometer into Yuki's mouth, and turned it on. After a minute or two, Shuichi took it back and glanced at it. His eyes widened, "40 degrees!" he looked at Yuki, "Yuki, you're damn sick! I'm staying home."

Yuki tried to protest, but Shuichi put his finger in front of his lips, "Sleep." He said before walking out of the room.

The phone rang and somebody answered it. "Moshi, Moshi, Sakano-des. Ahhh Shindou-kun, what? Yuki-san's sick? No, of course I understand, Ja ne Shindou-kun."

"Ja ne, Sakano-san." With that, Shuichi hung up, and walked into the bedroom of his lover, "Yuki, what have you done to be this sick?" Shuichi asked, putting his hand on Yuki's forehead again.

(**A/N: for as far you didn't notice it yet, I've seen the episodes (Japanese with English sub) and you all know that if we say Eiri Yuki, they say Yuki Eiri, so that's why I'm always saying Yuki Eiri, and using Yuki as his first name.**)

"Remember what we did last night?" Yuki asked, causing Shuichi to blush as the memory took over his mind.

**:Flashback:**

_Shuichi felt Yuki come within him, causing him to scream out his name. Shuichi's scream was taken along on the wind, as Yuki tiredly collapsed upon him. "Ahh… well the balcony sure is something else than my bedroom, isn't it, Shuichi?" Yuki asked the singer, while playing with his pink hair._

"_Yeah it sure is, you don't get overheated when you come here, that sure is something else than in your bedroom." Shuichi said, "But that…"_

_Shuichi felt how Yuki pressed his lips onto his to silent him, 'I guess I was talking too much again.' Suddenly, Yuki broke the kiss; because he felt Shuichi's member poking against his stomach, he looked down, "Guess you still didn't come yet, huh?"_

"_No, but I don't mind I… Oh My… YUKI!" Shuichi felt how Yuki took him into his mouth, and bucked his hips in pure delight. Yuki started to move up and down, each time he came up, he licked the tip._

"_Yuki…" Shuichi moaned; Yuki looked up at Shuichi for a while before he started to nibble slightly at the tip of Shuichi's member. Shuichi just needed to grip something, he just had to, so he dug his nails into Yuki's back. Yuki didn't mind it at all, he was too busy with pleasing his lover. Finally, Shuichi came into Yuki's mouth, causing him to move his nails over Yuki's back, leaving several scratches. Yuki drank every drip of him, before taking Shuichi out of his mouth._

**: End Flashback:**

"So, that's what you got sick from. No wonder, we were outside totally naked." Shuichi said, causing Yuki to scowl.

"Of course we were naked, brat! I can't be dressed and fuck you at the same time you know." Yuki said, before sitting up, "And by the way, I-hi-hi'm feeling fine… HATCHOOO!"

"Oh, yeah I can see that…" Shuichi said, with a voice full of sarcasm. "Just face it Yuki, I'm staying home today and I'm going to take care of you." With that, Shuichi bowed forwards and kissed Yuki on his cheek. He pulled back, and forced Yuki to lie down with both of his hands. "I'm going to make some tea, and you're going to relax." Turning away and walking through the door, Shuichi left Yuki alone, who was lost what to do, so he recalled what Shuichi and he did yesterday out of his boredom.

**:Flashback:**

_Shuichi yawned and patted his stomach, "That sure were good noodles you made Yuki." He said, smiling at his lover._

"_You really think so?" Yuki asked coldly, standing up ready to clear the table._

"_Yup." Shuichi said, standing up also, to help Yuki with the dishes. Yuki acted coldly like always, and Shuichi was so used to it that he didn't bother about it anymore._

"_So, how was your day?" Yuki asked, still no emotion in his voice. However, this surprised Shuichi a bit, Yuki never asked how his day was._

"_Yeah fine." He said quietly, while still putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Suddenly, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand, causing the dish that was in it to fall on the ground. The dish broke, but Yuki didn't pay attention to it. "Yuki what are you d…" Before Shuichi could finish his sentence, Yuki pressed his lips against his, and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Shuichi closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, deepening the kiss. Yuki backed away, but didn't break the kiss, causing Shuichi to follow him. Yuki drew Shuichi straight through the living room, and came at the door that lead to the balcony. Shuichi finally noticed it where they were, and broke the kiss, "Yuki, what are you doing." He asked, but before he had got an answer, Yuki already had opened the door._

_Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and drew him with him onto the balcony, "Yuki, what are you…"_

"_I'm just sick of doing It in my bedroom, why don't we try something else?" with that, Yuki almost tore Shuichi's shirt of, not like Shuichi cared, cause he did exactly the same. It didn't take long before both were naked in front of each other. Yuki bow forwards, not to kiss Shuichi's cheek, but to lick it. Then he pushed Shuichi down with his own body, taking care that he was on top. Shuichi, who was really in for this game, roamed his hands over Yuki's chest and pinched his right nipple, causing Yuki to shiver in pleasure. Shuichi smirked, and did it again, receiving the same reaction._

_Shuichi's hand went lower, till it met up with Yuki's half aroused member. "Wow, Yuki, you're already hard…" He said as he took Yuki's member in his hand, causing Yuki to moan. A devilish smirk suddenly appeared upon his face. "But not hard enough." With that, Shuichi started to caress the tip of Yuki's member. Yuki almost collapsed and gritted his teeth in the effort to not fall upon Shuichi._

"_Shuichi…" Yuki moaned, as he kissed Shuichi's neck and collarbone. Shuichi smirked and caressed Yuki's whole member. Yuki put his finger in his own mouth, wetting it. Pulling it out, Yuki pressed his wet finger into Shuichi's tight opening._

_Shuichi shivered, but then suddenly screamed, "YYYUUUUKKKIII!"_

**:End Flashback:**

"Yuki!"

"Eehh!" Yuki mumbled as he opened his eyes, seeing Shuichi standing in front of him, "Oh, did you wake me up because the tea's ready?" He asked, speaking darkly under his breath that Shuichi woke him up.

"No, because your sleep talking became really scary." Shuichi said, causing Yuki to blush.

**That's the end of Chapie 1 People, R&R I'm wondering if you liked it… Yeah I know I'm torturing you (A).**


	2. You want some tea?

**Here I am again! And badder than ever . What will happen in this chap… yeah, you'll need to find out and who am I to spoil your fun. (A) just R&R boys… and girls.**

**Authoress: Karai**

**Editor: Chemical Connection**

**Yuki's sickness**

**--: Chapter 02 You want some tea:--**

"What do you mean my sleep talking got scary?" Yuki said, still blushing about the fact Shuichi caught him.

"I mean, you began to moan my name… The same way you did when we yesterday… Wait… Eeeewww YUKI!" Shuichi almost screeched as high as a schoolgirl. Yuki's blushing stopped, and his shocked face was replaced with a devilish smirk.

"Now, you're not going to say you didn't like it now, are you?" He said, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Of course I did, but you don't have to recall it." Shuichi said, now the one blushing.

Yuki smirked, "No, why remember if you can do it again."

"Naughty, naughty Yuki. But no, you're not in the condition." Shuichi said as Yuki fake pouted.

"But Shuuu-chaaannn…" He whined, acting overdramatically, he placed the wrist to his forehead, "You don't want me is that it? Is it because I'm too fat?"

Shuichi had to do his very best to not burst out into laughter. "I –hihi- never said that my love, thou are not well." He said. Trying to talk in Shakespearean language, culture never was his best subject at school.

Yuki was in for this game, "I thought thoust did say I would be fine!" Yuki had to do his very best to not burst out into laughter, although he didn't understand why, he never laughed, not even with these kind of games, but this time, he had to do his very best to not laugh, how could that be?

"Oh, don't worry, my ray of the sun, thy will be fine, as long as thy listens to me." Shuichi said, kneeling in front Yuki.

Yuki couldn't hold it any longer, and burst out in laughter, which surprised Shuichi. _'Am I dreaming, or is Yuki really… laughing?'_ Shuichi just stared, as Yuki almost laughed his arse off. "Yuki… are you feeling okay?" He asked with concern, Yuki was really acting weird.

Yuki realised what he was doing, but he just couldn't stop laughing. Shuichi suddenly cupped Yuki's face in his hands, trying to silence Yuki, which worked. Yuki was surprised at this, wasn't Shuichi saying they couldn't be intimate just a minute ago? Decided not to care about it, Yuki brought his face closer to Shuichi's. Just at the time their lips were about to touch, a high whistle came out of the kitchen.

"That would be the tea!" Shuichi said, breaking himself out of his trance. Yuki groaned as he saw his boyfriend turning his back to him and walk away. Why did the water have to boil at this point?

"Note to self: As soon as I'm out of this bed I have to kill the whistling kettle." Muttering, he shook his head and tossed on his side.

A few minutes later, Shuichi came into the room carrying a tray with two teacups, with tea in them. "Yuki, are you still awake?" he asked, getting a groan as an answer.

Yuki opened one lazy eye, only to look at a cute Shuichi carrying a tray (**A/N: No, I'm not repeating here… (A)**) He shot up in bed, not really knowing the reason why. Shuichi didn't notice it, and just casually gave him a cup of tea. (**A/N: which was fist standing on the tray, which was carried in by Shuichi **) Yuki stared at the brown liquid, almost getting lost in it. He still didn't get it, why did he have to be the one that was ill?

Shuichi drank his tea silently, when he noticed Yuki was only starring at it "Is something wrong, Yuki?" He asked, causing Yuki to snap out of his trance.

"Huh? No, not at all, just thinking." Yuki said, as he quickly took a sip of his tea.

"So, how is your new novel going?" Shuichi suddenly asked, trying to get a conversation running.

Yuki's eyes widened in shock, _'Shit, the novel'_ the thought flashed through his mind like lightning. "Shit, I knew I was forgetting something, I have to write, I'm seeing my editor tomorrow again." He said, searching for his laptop desperately, finally finding it under the bed, the spot where he left it the other day.

"Yuki, how can you work when you're sick?" Shuichi asked, almost sulking. _'Why does he have to be such a workaholic?'_

Yuki noticed the whiny accent in Shuichi's voice, and smirked a bit, "Don't worry. Tonight I'll be done and then we can do whatever we want." He said, before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Shuichi blushed like mad, was this a dream, or had he really been kissed by Yuki without whining for it for about half an hour.

Yuki drew back, put the laptop on his knees and turned the thing on.

"I'll leave you alone so you can work; I think I'll go to work for the rest of the day." Shuichi said silently, exiting the room.

'_Go to work? But I thought he was free because of me?'_ Yuki thought, but shrugged _'oh well…'_ he thought before opening the word document with his newest chapter in it.

-------------

"Shi-Shindou-kun?" Sakano asked confused, seeing Shuichi standing in the door way. Hiroshi and Suguru were looking surprised as well. "What are you doing here, I though you had to take care of Yuki-san cause he was sick."

"Yeah, I had to, but he was feeling better and is working on his newest novel, and I don't want to disturb him." Shuichi sighed, before walking to the microphone, "Well, shall we get started?" he asked.

--------------

'_Where did Shuichi go?'_ Yuki asked himself, "Oh yeah, he went to work, well, at least I have some quiet to work on my novel."

Yuki started typing, which went flowing, to Yuki's surprise. It was like he had already written this, but he was sure he didn't. Suddenly, he stopped, and reread what he just had written, and then noticed why it was flowing.

His main character was walking over street, reading one of her chapters she just wrote for the school paper, when suddenly she had to sneeze and let go of it. The chapter was blown away by the wind and she ran after it, when suddenly somebody caught it.

'_This is exactly the same scenario as the one when I met Shuichi…'_ Yuki thought, scratching the back of his head. "I never thought, I would write about that."

----------------

"Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase!" Shuichi sang, finally, after 5 takes, the song was successfully recorded.

"Well Minai-san! I think it's time to go home." Sakano said, shutting down the systems.

"Yeah, cause tomorrow we have to write a new song!" K said, "And if you show up tired, then…" He pulled out his magnum, "I'll shoot at point blank!"

"Geez… relax CLAUDE!" Hiroshi said, receiving a glare from K.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY TO NOT USE MY REAL NAME AND JUST CALL ME K!" K yelled at Hiroshi. Hiroshi only smirked in return.

"Stop it you two, you make me nervous." Suguru said, his arms trembling out of annoyance. "Act to your age and not two boys of the age of 5."

"I have to agree with Suguru there, the one and only who can act like a 5 year old boy is Shuichi." Sakano said, knowing that Shuichi would react at this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD! I'M EIGHTEEN FOR GODSAKE!" Shuichi yelled, "And as far I know, I'm the only one with a relationship."

"OK YAMERU!" K yelled getting enough of it, "Just go home and stop yelling at each other!"

"Well for as far I know, you're the only one yelling here, K." Sakano said, but K wove it away.

"Now go home!" K roared, causing everybody to leave the NG-building that instant.

-------------------

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi chirped, coming into the apartment.

"Oi…" Yuki answered out of the bedroom.

Shuichi went to the kitchen to prepare dinner like everyday…

** so… here we are again, another chapter done, The lemon will appear next chap, Until that time… Yeah, all you can do is wait… See you next chap, luv u all!**


	3. Shower of Passion

**Finally! Here it is and just in time cuz in November, the National Novel Writings Month starts which means, I'll have all of my attention focused on that, so there will be no time left for stories. Sorry you guys, but I'll be back in December!**

**WARNING: LEMON… soo you underage, SHU!**

**Authoress: Karai**

**Editor: Chemical Connection**

**Yuki's sickness**

**--: Chapter 03 Shower of passion :--**

"Yuki, dinner's ready!" Shuichi yelled out of the kitchen. Yuki sighed, he saved what he wrote today and got out of bed. Exiting the room and heading for the kitchen, Yuki thought about what he had written today, it was a tribute to his own love live. A, 18 year old teenage girl, who writes stories, walks over street in the evening, when her brand new chapter gets blown away by the wind. A 23 old man catches it and reads it, saying it's crap. However, he let an impression on her and she keeps following him till he finally kisses and beds her. Then, all holds were loose and there was no denying anymore. "What's for dinner." Asking Shuichi as he entered the kitchen, he sat down at the table, putting his head in his hand palms.

"I'm making something… called… Uhm… yeah, it's new… It's a Dutch meal called h… hotchpotch." (**A/N: welcome to my country .**) Shuichi said, as Yuki raised an eyebrow…

"Hotchpotch? What's that?" He asked.

"It some sort of mixture of potatoes, onions and carrots." Shuichi answered while cutting the carrots, "We're just going to try."

After a minute or ten, Shuichi took the pan of the fire and put on the kitchen table. He opened a drawer and took out a mixer. "What is that good for?" Yuki asked, wondering what Shuichi had to do with a mixer.

"I said it was a mixture Yuki, which means it has to be mixed." Shuichi said a little bit annoyed, wasn't that obvious enough?

A moment later, the pan with the Hotchpotch, stood on the table, "Well, you're the sick one so you have to eat the first spoonful, is very good for your health. (**A/N: I'm not lying!**)" Shuichi said, as he gave Yuki a spoon.

Yuki rose an eyebrow as he took the lid of the pan, and smelt it, "It stinks." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah I know but just try." Shuichi said, a little bit whiny.

"ok, OK." Yuki said, as he took a spoonful and put it in his mouth.

"Eeeeeuuwwwww… It's GROSE! How can they eat this?!" Yuki said, almost choking.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked as he also took a spoonful and put it into his mouth, immediately knowing what Yuki was talking about. (**A/N: If somebody ever asks you to eat Hotchpotch… immediately say no! cause it's really grosse!**)

"Guess I'll make some ramen…" Shuichi said, holding his hand in front of his mouth like he had to throw up.

**After dinner:**

"I think I'll take a shower." Yuki said, standing up, ready to go to the bathroom.

"If you wait a sec I can go with you." Shuichi said, knowing that, that caught Yuki's attention.

"Hmm… Ok…" Yuki said, how could he refuse an offer like this? So he waited for Shuichi to finish the dishes, and then they walked together to the bathroom. They both undressed, Shuichi wasn't embarrassed to be naked in front of Yuki anymore, which was a lot different when their relationship had just started.

Yuki walked over to the shower, and turned it on, while Shuichi opened the big closet and got out a few towels, shampoo, washcloths and shower gel. Suddenly, he felt two arms being wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards Yuki's body. Softly, Yuki whispered: "What are you waiting for Shuichi, the shower's getting cold if you don't hurry up." And with that, Yuki turned around and pushed Shuichi into the shower cabinet, before entering self.

"What was that for?" Shuichi whined, making a teary face. "I could have got hurt you know that?!"

"Oh but I thought you loved pain." Yuki whispered into his ear, before licking it, making Shuichi shiver in pleasure. Yuki smirked and started to nibble on Shuichi's neck, before he bit it, leaving a red mark.

"Yu-Yuki…" Shuichi groaned, as he tangled his fingers in Yuki's hair and pulled his head down, placing Yuki's lips on his. Shuichi opened his mouth a bit, immediately getting an answer from Yuki as he pushed his tongue in it. Yuki moaned into Shuichi's mouth as his tongue circled around Shuichi's.

After a while, Shuichi pulled back and blushed like mad, "I…I…" He stammered.

"You what?" Yuki asked curious, however he could tell something from the sight of Shuichi blushing like mad.

"I…" Shuichi couldn't find the words, he tried to look at the ground… however, something else caught his eye. "Oh my… YUKI!" Shuichi exclaimed, causing Yuki to look down and facing his manhood, which had slightly hardened.

"Well, at least… that's one down…" Yuki said, moving closer to Shuichi. He smirked, "Only one more to go…" and with that he grabbed Shuichi's manhood, making the boy squeal out of pleasure. Yuki started rubbing it slightly, and felt his own member harden even more.

"Ah!... Yuki…" Shuichi moaned, encouraging his boyfriend to go on.

"You like it, don't you?" Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear huskily.

"Y-yes…" Shuichi answered, not even bothering that he was hardening. Yuki pressed his lips on his, while he continued pumping Shuichi's erection.

Shuichi wanted to torture Yuki too, and so he placed his hands upon Yuki's chest, and started pinching his nipple, drawing moans from the novelist. Smirking, Shuichi continued to pinch Yuki's nipple, while he was working down to the novelist's tight with his other hand.

Shuichi cupped the half erected member in his hand, and massaged it gently.

"Shuichi…" Yuki said, cupping Shuichi's cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss, letting his tongue slip into his lover's mouth.

"Yuki…" Shuichi moaned back into the kiss, as his and Yuki's tongue battled for dominance… Yuki winning of course.

Yuki broke the kiss, and then knelt down in front of Shuichi, looking at his cute little asshole. Yuki bow forwards and started licking it. Shuichi shivered out of pleasure and let himself fall against the wall. "Yuki… now…" he said breath taken.

"What now?" Yuki asked teasingly.

"Ma… Make love to me, Yuki Eiri." Shuichi said, as he tangled his fingers into Yuki's hair.

"oh don't worry Shuichi, I was already planning that." Yuki said, as he slowly pushed one single finger into Shuichi's awaiting entrance. Yuki moved his finger, but avoided Shuichi's pleasure spot; he wanted to drive the boy insane first.

"Yu… Yuki…" Shuichi gasped as pleasure shot through the boy's veins in short, but powerful waves.

Yuki smirked and pushed in another finger, drawing Moans and groans from the singer.

Shuichi roamed his hands down over Yuki's spine, then up again, making the novelist shiver of pleasure.

Finally, the third finger was added and Shuichi wanted Yuki very bad. "Yuki… please… can't wait any longer…" Shuichi pleaded, knowing that Yuki couldn't resist it.

Yuki pulled out his fingers and stood up straight. He turned Shuichi around so he was facing the wall, then, he slowly entered.

Shuichi gasped at the pleasure Yuki caused, and moved his hips backwards, wanting Yuki to go deeper if it was possible.

Yuki pulled out, leaving only the tip of his member inside, before thrusting in again with great force, and kept up that speed and force. He hit Shuichi's prostate every time he thrust in, making the boy scream out of pleasure.

Shuichi felt his climax nearing and his anus-muscles tightened around Yuki's member. Yuki cupped Shuichi's erection and started to pump it. After a few minutes Shuichi came, making a mess on the shower wall but that was immediately washed away by the water. Yuki kept thrusting, and after a little while, he came too and Shuichi felt the warm liquid enter his body.

Both fell against the wall, totally exhausted.

After a while, Yuki spoke up, "Come on, the water's getting cold." And he was right, the water, which came out of the shower, started to lose warmth. Yuki turned off the shower, and stepped out, being followed by his little pink-haired lover.

Yuki got some towels, and gave one to Shuichi, they both dried themselves of, before they changed into a fresh pair of boxers. Walking to the bedroom, They immediately fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow…

_The end…_

* * *

**A/N: OMG! IT'S DONE! (Does some sort of victory dance) finally, and before November! Pfew… that was close… well, love you all and don't forget to review! BYE! (for now)**


End file.
